Hermione and Kaida
by Babybat55
Summary: Who is Kaida? Find out what happened over the summer with her moms boyfriend(who is evil) and who she turns to once she finds out she's pregnant! HGDM first fan fic included rapes, cutting, swearing, drug use


DisclamerI own nothing exept story line. charecters and all main ideas go to J.K. Rowling

Positive-

Hermione leaned against the toilet after throwing up. _'I have to get ready for school'_ After a long summer it was finally September 1st It was the start of 7th year and she would be excited if she wasn't so miserable.

After she got home last year her mom broke the news to her. Her father cheated on her mother and so her mom left him. About a month after they move out. Her mom started going out with a guy named John. He had brown short hair and a sleazy grin, In the beginning it looked like he was undressing Hermionie with his eyes. It got worse after her mother decided that he should move in with them. Her mother worked late at her job so every night before her mother came home, John would come in her room and rape her. Often after he did she would curl up into a ball and weep dry tears. Her mother wouldn't believe her because she was "blinded by love".

Hermione stood in front of her almost empty closet. All the clothes she was going to wear was already packed. Only one outfit hung in the closet. It was a black an purple skirt with fishnet stockings and a long sleeve black shirt with a purple skull, the sleeves went to her finger tips to cover all the scars that had appeared over the summer. The only other thing was shoved on the top shelf in the corner given to her by John.

Flashback

Hermione was sitting on her bed reading a book. A Shadow appeared in her doorway. The shadow she had learned to fear. The shadow that often laid on top of her sweating and moaning before her mother got home.

He threw something at her. It landed on her bed. It was a red lacy bra and matching underwear.

"I bought you something to wear for me" he said with a sneer "you look good in red" he walked up to her and started caressing her scars, she flinched. He laughed cruelly "but you already knew that didn't you?"

End Flashback

Hermione got on the platform of 9 3/4 and walked up to the train. The sky was gray and there was going to be a thunder storm soon. She slipped on the train and went to the head boy and girl room. She wanted to be alone. Hermione looked out the window as it started to pour. The door opened and Malfoy walked in, he was wearing a black wifebeater with black baggy pants. _'He has a nice six pact'_ Hermionie thought to herself "Malfoy" she said

"Granger" he replied _'She sure has changed, she almost looks.......what are you saying, she is the enemy'_

"figures you would be head girl" he sneered she just shrugged _'that's weird'_ he thought to himself _'she usually jumps at the chance to argue with me.'_ The train started moving. Halfway there Harry and Ron showed up.

"Hermione, we should have known we would find you here." Harry said they had already changed into there robes

"Hey guys Glad to see you again" she didn't smile-she couldn't actually not anymore but she did manage to show a little gratitude toward them

"Its just great to see you again too Malfoy" Ron said sarcastically.

"As with you weasel but I'm just glad you finally decided to check up on your girlfriend"

"She is not my girl friend!" Ron said turning red "well not that I wouldn't want..." he said turning back to Hermione

"Ron don't worry it's ok" She said cutting off Ron before he further embarrassed himself "Now could you to please leave I have a headache and I want to sleep." The two boys said goodbye and left reluctantly leaving her in the car with Malfoy.

Hermione fell asleep. Draco stared at her sleeping a terrible sleep. He could tell because her eye went to side to side franticly and a couple of times he went to give her a blanket but she would flinch and push it off. Once she had pushed it off and he saw her wrist. The scars traced up and down her wrist some an angrey red others a pale white. Most of them looked like the ones Draco also had on his arms. When they traveled a little farther she woke up suddenly. "Are you OK?" Draco asked she looked at him like she was seeing him for the first time

"yeah, I'm fine. Umm do you think you could leave so I can change?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay...we could change together." He said jokingly

"Very funny" she said a little amused "now leave"

"All right, all right. I'm going."

Once they arrived at school the uneventful happened sorting hat, and the first dinner of the year though Draco kept a close eye on Hermione. _'She's changed over the summer'_ he thought to himself _'and it wasn't the scars that changed her.'_ After dinner Hermione showed all the first year to their rooms, then hurried back to her common room shared with Malfoy.

Once inside she hurried to the bathroom and started puking with all her might, It seemed like every time she ate that happed. After a couple of seconds she felt all her hair being pulled away from her face.

"Did someone spike little miss perfects drink?" Draco said. She stood up to face him. He smelled good. Not intoxicating like John always smelt.

"No I'm fine I just caught something a couple weeks ago and it hasn't gone away." She replied

"Maybe your pregnant....yeah right who would fuck you!" she flinched as the memory of John came unwelcome into her head.

_'why did I say that?!? She's sick stop being such an ass!'_

"I'm sorry Granger do you want to go to madam Promfrey?"

"NO" she screamed suddenly. Thoughts of John pushed into her mind. The pain of him and all of the threats that he whispering into her ear as he laid on top of her.

"Damn girl, what are you hiding??" Draco said shocked

"Harry, Do you think I could barrow you invincibility cloak tonight?" Hermione asked in the great hall the next morning.

"Sure, Why do you need it" Harry looked into her eyes _'Think fast Think fast'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"I want to check out a book in the restricted section" Hermione said to Harry _'That was close, and a rather good excuse. Gods they're rubbing off on me!'_

"Alright then, I'll come to you room at 11pm to give it to you" Harry answered oblivious to the truth.

"Thanks" Hermione answered quietly

Hermione slipped quietly into Madam Promfrey's office and started looking though the cabinets. After a half-hour of searching Hermionie finally found the box she was looking for. She followed the directions obediently and waited for the results. The pregnancy test was in her hand when slowly the answer appeared. That was when she passed out.

Madam Promfrey was looking forward to some easy tasks today. Since it was only the 3rd day of school she was only expecting poor Neville in. The poor boy seems to had problems follow him around. She opened her door and immediately noticed a girl with brown hair on her floor. She rushed over to the poor dear and lifted her up only to see Hermiones face. Her eyes flickered open and once she realized who was in front of her she whispered weeping

"positive, the pregnancy results were positive."


End file.
